


Practice at the zoo

by Anatoly_Krossing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatoly_Krossing/pseuds/Anatoly_Krossing
Summary: Это история о парне, который начал жить заново найдя новую семью, друзей, а так же пропавшую любовь. А началось все с приезда его дядей и приглашение в Хогвартс.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Мини предыстория или коротко о том, как Стайлз попал в Хогвартс.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь здесь найдется местечко для русской аудитории)  
> I hope there is a place for the Russian audience here)

Это произошло два года назад, когда Стайлзу было всего шестнадцать лет.  
В ту осень произошло много событий, которые кардинально поменяли жизнь парня.  
Первым событием было, то что Скотт вместе с Мелиссой переезжали в Техас по работе, а остальные друзья разъехались, так как школу в Бекон хиллз закрыли из-за частых смертей и пропаж. Оставшийся один, Стайлз почти каждый день приезжал к Дереку в лофт. Хоть Дерека раздражал гиперэнергичный подросток, но ему нравилось учить кого-то не только самообороне, но и разным предметам по школьной программе. Конечно инициативу со школой предложил Ноа, но Стайлз и Дерек не возражали. Если честно парням нравилось проводить время вместе, но они об этом никогда не признаются.  
Но вскоре после дня рождения Стайлза, Дерек тоже уезжает, но уже на поиски своего нерадивого дядюшки Питера. Да, он и раньше пропадал, но в этот раз было доставлено письмо, которое оповещало, что если оно пришло, то Питер Хейл пропал. Из-за отъезда Стайлз сильно расстроился, но Дерек уверял, что постарается вернуться быстрее. Напоследок парни даже обнялись. Эти объятия были робкими и немного смущающими, но им нравилось это. После отъезда Дерека, Стайлз стал больше проводить время за книгами, точнее за одной особенной. На шестнадцатый день рождение Дерек подарил парню книгу с заклинаниями и зельеварением, которой Стайлз очень обрадовался. Спустя множество попыток у него стали получаться разнообразные заклинания и зелья, которые он испытывал на коллегах отца. Все было хорошо, до первого февраля…  
Этот день отпечатался в памяти Стилински навсегда. Утром все было отлично, отец был дома и готовил пиццу, а парень убирал дом. К вечеру они сели праздновать первую медаль отца, как… У шерифа заверещала рация сообщая о грабителе в магазине. Быстро собравшись, Ноа Стилински поехал на вызов.  
Спустя три часа без вестей, Стайлз решил позвонить Пэрришу, чтобы узнать, как там дела, но его остановил стук в дверь. Радостный возвращением отца, Стайлз открыл дверь, но на пороге стоял грустный Пэрриш. Парень долго мялся, но потом сообщил, что Ноа Стилински спас всех заложником, но был застрелен грабителем. После этих слов Стайлз осел на пол из его глаз потекли слезы, а руки задрожали. Пэрриш хотел уже звонить в скорую, но тут на пороге возникла Мелисса, которая приехала в город за документами и узнав новость поспешила к Стайлзу.  
По прошествии недели, Стайлз успокаивается, а Мелисса находит двоюродных братьев Ноа, которые соглашаются забрать племянника к себе. Хотя Мелисса предлагала Стайлзу пожить с ней и Скоттом, но тот категорически отказался. Тогда она и решила найти братьев Ноа, тот уже говорил, что если с ним что-то случится, позвонить им.  
Братья приехали утром следующего дня. Их звали Сэм и Дин Винчестеры. Хотя они и были родными братьями, но совсем не похожи друг на друга. Сэм был значительно выше и худее, так же у него были средние и немного светлее волосы чем у брата.  
Узнав о их приезде, Стайлз немного оживился и быстро собрав вещи, понес их в импалу. Попрощавшись с Мелиссой и закрыв дом, Стайлз и братья Винчестеры тронулись в путь.  
По дороге Дин включал разную музыку, а Сэм вечно спорил с ним насчет выбора. Стайлза это немного забавляло, но вспоминав почему он едет с ними, снова начинал грустить.  
Спустя некоторое время парень узнал почему его дяди так быстро добрались. Они остановили в отеле в соседнем городе, но на вопросы они так и не отвечали.  
В тот вечер Стайлзу написал Дерек, но тот написав, что все хорошо и он с дядями, лег спать. На следующее утро Сэм сообщил, что они тут еще на недельку, а потом все вместе будут покупать дом. И уже через два дня братья уехали на «работу», а Стайлз снова открыл книгу, которую подарил ему Дерек. Так продолжалось три дня, братья уходили, а Стайлз практиковался в магии.  
На четвертый день когда братья уехали, сразу в дверь постучали незнакомые люди. Стайлз заподозрил что-то не так, на него сразу нахлынули воспоминания, Но не растерявшись он написал Дину. Узнав, что все хорошо и они сейчас же приедут, немного успокоился. Но в ту же минуту дверь отлетает и в номер заходят пять мужчин, увидев Стайлза они многозначительно улыбнулись. Стилински не знал, что делать, но вспомнив уроки самообороны и подарок от Дерека, он тут же уклонился от удара. Разозлившись глаза мужчин стали черными и в этот момент Стайлз наконец понял, кто перед ним. Стилински быстро взмахнул руку и крикнув заклинание из книги:  
— Авада Кедавра!  
Конечно это заклинание не убило демонов, а только их сосуды, так что темные сгустки летали по номеру. Вовремя подоспевшие еще два незнакомых парня вмиг закрыли Стайлза и прогнали демонов.  
Вздохнув парни сели на кровать и Стилински принялся их разглядывать. Темненький парень заметив это, тоже стал с интересом разглядывать его. Второй же, который был светленьким ухмыльнулся и материализовал себе в руку два леденца, а после сразу же предложил еще один Стайлзу, но получив отказ грустно эхнул. Влетевшие в номер Сэм и Дин сразу подбежали к племяннику, удостоверившись, что все в норме парни обняли незнакомцев и Дин проговорил серьезным тоном:  
— Нам нужно, всем пятерым, серьезно поговорить!  
— Да, не мешало бы, -ответил Стайлз  
— Ну это Гейб, ну или Габриэль, Гавриил. Короче, называй как нравится, -сказав это Дин, показал на светленького с леденцом и продолжил — А это Кастиэль… Кас  
— Я — Стайлз Стилински  
— Мы знаем, а еще ты маг, — ответил Гейб и улыбнулся Сэму, который был в шоке.  
— Что?! Я конечно знал, что что-то не так, да и встречал ведьм, н-н-о-о-о… Я?! — в шоке протараторил Стайлз.  
— А ты думал, что просто так произнес заклинание и оно сработало?  
— Нет, но почему Дерек не учуял ничего?  
— Какой еще Дерек и как он должен был учуять?! — вдруг подал голос Дин. Он до сих пор был в шоке от того, что его племянник — маг.  
— Вы лучше скажите, кто такие Кас и Гейб, — ушел от ответа Стайлз.  
— Я — ангел, а Габриэль — архангел, — ответил Кас.  
— А еще Касик встречается с Дином, — быстро добавил с ухмылкой Гейб, а Кас и Дин заметно покраснели.  
— Чья бы корова мычала, — смущенно проговорил Дин.  
— В смысле? — спросил Стайлз.  
Гейб же в свою очередь же подошел к Сэму и поцеловал его в щеку.  
Позже братья и их парни узнали, что Стайлзу давно известно о волшебном мире. Конечно, было странно, что Стайлз — маг, но они решили пока не обсуждать эту тему. А то, что его дяди геи, парень отнесся нормально, но попросил предупреждать, чтобы он погулял. В тот момент все парни покраснели, ну кроме Стайлза и Гейба, которые в свою очередь ели леденцы.  
Братья больше не скрывали отношения и их парни переехали к ним в номер. Стилински было весело наблюдать за перепалками Сэма и Гейба, и за милыми отношения Каса и Дина. Парень начал чувствовать себя частью этой семьи и хоть было немного грустно, но обнимашки Каса успокаивали.  
Спустя месяц парни переехали в собственный дом у озера в Англии. Хоть и далеко от Америки, но и тут работа находится для охотников. Конечно Сэм и Дин не уезжали на долго и занимались исключительно сложными случаями. Дома же их всегда ждали их любимые, которые могли защитить друг друга пока братьев не было.  
В конце августа к Стайлзу прилетает сова с приглашением об учебе в неком Хогвартсе. Все были потрясены и немного насторожены. Решив всей компанией отправиться туда заранее и разузнать все. Отправив сову с письмом, в котором просили, о посещение школы немного раньше.  
Прошло несколько часов и пришел ответ о согласие об мини экскурсии, так же прилагался странный предмет, к которому нужно было прикоснуться всем кто хочет попасть в то или иное место.  
Прикоснувшись парни и их ангелы к странному предмету, со словами:  
— В Хогвартс!  
Парни тут же переместились в незнакомый кабинет. По лестнице в тот же миг спустился мужчина с белой бородой и представился, как Дамблдор. Позже они узнали, что он является директором Хогвартса и, что это школа для волшебников. Также он рассказал, что Стайлз получил свои силы от ведьмы, которая после смерти передала свои силы ему. Стилински был в шоке и не мог вспомнить ведьму, которая не хотела его убить. Забив на это, парень узнал, что он попадает экстерном на шестой курс гриффиндора, так как по сведениям, которые узнал Дамблдор, Стайлз знает многое из программы с первого по пятый курс, но ему надо будет многое догнать. Но Сэм и Дин не очень хотели оставлять племянника без присмотра.  
Пообщавшись еще немного директор принес план Хогвартса и попросил Сэма взглянуть, чтобы тот сказал где можно сделать еще спальни. Как оказалось учеников становится все больше, а в общих спальнях мало места. Сэм посмотрев на план, увидел одиннадцать комнат и узнав, что раньше так хотели сделать спальни, но передумали, так как до этого хватало места. Дамблдор согласился с решением доделать спальни и поселить туда шестой курс, а уже через год там будет находиться только седьмой курс. И тут же директор предложил Сэму работать секретарем по учебным делам, ведь он уже старенький и часто забывает что-то сделать.  
На том и порешили, что Сэм будет работать в Хогвартсе и приглядывать за своим племянником. Директор же предложил Стайлзу двух учеников, которые любезно согласились подтянуть его. Конечно они были с разных факультетов… Но тут Сэм сказал, что по подсчетам на шестом курсе всего сорок три ученика, так что одиннадцатая комната будет как раз на трех человек. Но парни насторожились тому, откуда Дамблдор узнал, что они дадут положительный ответ. Радостный старик загадочно улыбнулся и вызвав преподавателей, попрощался с гостями, отправив их обратно домой. Отойдя от шока парни увидели в руках Каса записку, в которой было написано:  
«Ждем 1 сентября на платформе 9 и ¾ в 11 ровно  
Пс.: ( Для вас же напишу, что вход через стену, но она пропустит только Сэма Винчестера и Стайлза Стилински)».  
Также в записке было два списка покупок, которые нужно было купить к отправлению.  
Прособиравшись три дня, парни поспешили на платформу.  
Дойдя до нужной стены парни обнялись друг с другом, а Гейб притянул Сэма для поцелуя. Помявшись еще немного, Стайлз с Сэмом по очереди прошли через стену.  
На другой стороне их ожидало большое скопление народу. Быстро найдя свободное купе, парни сели туда.  
Как только поезд тронулся к ним в купе попросился парень, который был высокого роста, брюнет с круглыми очками и шрамом на лбу. Ребята радушно пустили его к себе. В дороге они узнали, что парня зовут Гарри Поттер и то, что он будет подтягивать Стайлза почти во всех предметах, кроме зельеварения. Так же оказалось, что они с Гарри на одном факультете, что очень радовало их. Как позже узнал Стайлз, что лучшие друзья Гарри стали себе на уме, иногда забывая про друга. В купе от этой истории Стилински чуть ли не рыдал и обняв Гарри, сказал, что он его не забудет. Речь вышла смешной, но Гарри нравилось, то что у него снова будет друг.  
По приезду Сэм сразу же пошел к Дамблдору, а шестикурсников сразу же отправляли в спальни находящиеся немного выше прошлых.  
Оставив вещи, Гарри и Стайлз пошли в столовую где распределяли первокурсников.  
После обеда парни поднялись к себе в спальню и наконец-то увидели третьего соседа.  
Этот парень был немного выше Гарри, но больше выделялись белоснежные волосы, которые были уложены на бок.  
— О, мой ученик, при… Поттер, что тут забыл? — сказал незнакомец.  
— Учусь, как и ты, Драко, — ехидно ответив, продолжил — Стайлз знакомься эту вредную особу зовут Драко Малфой, — саркастично представил парня Гарри и тут же услышал ответ:  
— Потти, доиграешься же!  
— И, что ты мне сделаешь? — спросил Гарри приближаясь к Драко, при этом держась за палочку.  
Стайлз немного забеспокоился и начал быстро тараторить:  
— Я — Стайлз Стилински, учусь на гриффиндоре.  
— Похвально, — ответил Драко, толкнув Гарри на кровать, добавил — Все Поттер отстань от меня. Мало того я буду жить с тобой целых два года, так еще мои друзья в этом году не приедут, а будут на домашнем обучение.  
— Так у тебя тоже нет друзей, — радостно сказал Стайлз и добавил — Мы теперь будем трио волшебников ГМС или СМГ, или СГМ потом решим! — протараторив это, он обнял Гарри и Драко.  
— Стайлз, ты первый кто насильно заставил меня обниматься с Поттером.  
— Ой, Драко перестань, тебе же нравится.  
— Поттер!  
— Ребят, ей Богу, вы прям как мой дядя и его парень, когда ссорятся, — сказав это Стайлз, заметил, что парни заметно покраснели  
— Чтобы я и с Поттером не в жизнь! — сказал Малфой, на что Гарри показал ему язык.  
Дальше парни разбирали вещи до самого ужина, за которым Стилински уговорил своего новоиспеченного друга подсесть к Малфою. Хоть каждый факультет с шоком смотрели на эту картину, никто и слова не сказал. А Драко надутый ел в окружение, в окружение его новых «друзей».  
Вечером же парни показали Стайлзу Хогвартс, не забыв заглянуть к Сэму и вернувшись за пятнадцать минут до отбоя сразу отключились. А Стайлз лежал и думал, как много произошло всего за семь месяцев. Вспомнив и смерть отца, и отъезд Дерека…  
Кстати, как там Дерек, думал Стайлз, на телефон тот не отвечал уже 3 месяца.  
Еще немного повспоминав друзей, снова остановившись на Дереке, парень уснул. Последней мыслью было то, что сейчас он восстановится и найдет Дерека во чтобы ни стало!


	2. Не все волшебники ладят с заклинаниями

Наступил первый день учебы.  
Это утро было дождливым и серым. Проснувшийся по будильнику в восемь часов, Стайлз начал копошиться в вещах тем самым разбудив Гарри и Драко, но те все равно не желали вставать.  
Минут через десять, Гарри все же соизволил подняться с постели и быстро одевшись стал назойливо будить Драко.  
— Эй, ты, засранец, вставай, — лениво проговорил парень.  
— С чего, это ты стал меня будить, пустая башка? — сонным голосом спросил Малфой, но глаза так и не открыл.  
— С того, что у нас сдвоенная пара зельеварения и если опоздаем нам влетит от Снегга. А еще, ты должен помогать Стайлзу, который уже почти собрался, — договорив это и поняв, что Малфой не собирается вставать, Гарри подошел к Стайлзу.  
— Стайлз, не суетись ты так, — проговорил парень и похлопав по плечу, приблизился к Стилински — Давай лучше разбудим Драко.  
— И как же? — с ухмылкой сразу спросил Стайлз — Хотя у меня есть план под названием: «Щекотка».  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Давай насчет три, — сказал Гарри и когда они подошли ближе, вдруг воскликнул — ТРИ!!!  
Парни накинулись на Малфоя и начали щекотать. Драко поняв, что происходит пытался выбраться, но покрывало сковало тело. В следующие минуты парень заливисто смеялся и только когда на глазах выступили слезы, Гарри и Стайлз отпустили заложника. Быстро поднявшись с кровати и послав ненавистные взгляды ребятам, Драко по заклинанию собрался.  
— Ну, что мои недоумки, пошли, — сказал он и вышел за дверь.  
«Недоумки» до сих пор были в культурном шоке. Стайлз отошел быстрее Гарри и схватив рюкзак, побежал за Малфоем. Поттер же, лишь ухмыльнулся и поспешил за ними. В глубине своих мыслей, парень до сих пор не понимал, что же случилось с его врагом за лето, что тот стал таким «дружелюбным».  
И вот уже почти дойдя до кабинета, Стайлз вдруг воскликнул:  
— Кто последний — тот лох! — и тут же бросился бежать.  
Хотя это и было по детски, но парни тут же бросились догонять Стайлза.  
В итоге в кабинет одновременно влетели три взъерошенных парня. Снейп наблюдавший эту картину из-за преподавательского стола, встал и злобно посмотрел на нерадивых учеников.  
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой и мистер Стилински, это вам не детская площадка! А теперь марш по местам! — монотонно проговорил преподаватель и только когда ученики сели втроем за парту, продолжил — Еще раз повторяю, что вместо зельеварения, директор Дамблдор попросил провести вам урок Защиты от темных искусств… Но я не могу проводить урок, когда вечно кто-то опаздывает! Так, что вы сейчас открываете страницу двести сорок пять и читаете про заклинание: «Инкарцеро». На втором уроке разрешаю вам подняться в спальни и попрактиковать его, но это только потому, что у первого курса неожиданная замена, — дав наказ, Снейп сел за стол и начал писать.  
— И все же я победил, — шепотом проговорил Стайлз  
— Стилински, какой же ты ребенок! Потти, помоги своему малышу понять это заклинание, как никак Защита от Темных Искусств это твоя стихия.  
— Ах, значит так! Все, я подаю на развод! — вполголоса сказал Поттер и повернувшись к Стайлзу — Не бойся, малыш, я тебя не отдам злому папе Драко!  
Услышав это, Стайлз картинно смахнул слезу и принялся обнимать руку «папы» Гарри или все же «мамы».  
Некоторые ученики, которые прекрасно слышали этот диалог, еле сдерживали смешки. Но концерт продолжался:  
— Когда это мы, успели пожениться Поттер или уже мистер Гарри Малфой?!  
— А обещал взять мою фамилию, — закатив глаза и тут же обернувшись с вопросом к «малышу» — Сыночек, тебе какая больше нравится?  
— Папочки, вы же сами говорили, что я — Стайлз Поттер — Малфой, — округлив глаза, детским голосом ответил Стайлз.  
— Потти, ты сегодня на пару со Стилински не стукались головой пока я спал?!  
— Ах, так! Я… — Гарри хотел закатить такую речь, но его прервали на самом интересном.  
— Так, семейство идиотов, разрешаю вам отправиться в спальни сейчас же! — сказал Снейп, но услышав двусмысленный подтекст и смешки учеников, добавил — Чтобы практиковать заклинание, но знайте если вы будете мается дурью, то ждите наказание… И это всех касается! А теперь, святая троица марш отсюда!  
Собравшись, парни вышли из кабинета.  
В спальню парни шли молча.  
— И, что это было?! — спросил Драко, как только зашел в комнату.  
— Это была семейная ссора, — с улыбкой сказал Стайлз.  
— Заткнись, Стайлз! — сказал Драко и тут же увидев, как парень поник, беспокойно спросил, — Стайлз, что с тобой?  
— Дурак ты, Малфой! Стайлз, ну не плачь, — сказал Гарри и обнял парня.  
— Он не виноват, — со слезами на глазах ответил Стайлз.  
А, что он мог делать, когда воспоминания всплыли мгновенно.  
Извинившись, Стилистике пошел умыться, а Гарри и Драко сидели в неведение, что произошло.  
Вернувшись через пару минут, Стайлз немного повеселел, но тут же накинувшиеся на него ребята с щекоткой, развеселили окончательно.  
Решив больше не грустить и попрактиковаться в заклинание, ребята встали по разным углам.  
Как только убедившись в безопасности друг друга, парни начали произносить заклинание: «Инкарцеро».  
Спустя несколько минут, у Гарри получилось и он пошёл помогать Стилински. У последнего никак не получалось, но у Драко результаты были не лучше.  
— Дорогой, не мог бы ты мне помочь, — еле выдавил из себя Малфой, но сразу усмехнувшись добавил, — Так сказать, исполнить супружеский долг.  
— О, Милый, я думал ты не попросишь, — усмехнувшись сказал Гарри и подойдя к Малфою обнял его за талию.  
Драко встрепенулся и попытался отойти назад, но его притянули обратно. Гарри начал аккуратно двигать руками парня в нужном движение для произношение заклинания.  
Стайлз увидев это, тут же повторив движение с криком:  
— Инкарцеро!  
И чудо, заклинание подействовало. Потеряв равновесие, парень сместил направление палочки и она выстрелила белым лучом в Гарри и Драко.  
Парней тут же обвили длинные верёвки, которые стянулись крепким узлом.  
Поднявшийся Стайлз, сразу подбежал к ним и попытался развязать верёвку. Но все попытки были тщетны, верёвки были настолько крепко сжаты, что их даже не брал и нож.  
— Стайлз, в книге нет обратного заклинание, так что позови кого-нибудь, — попросил Гарри, которого все сильнее стискивали верёвки.  
Стилински выбежав из комнаты и хотел уже спуститься за Снеггом, но вовремя вспомнил про Сэма.  
Поднявшись на этаж выше, парень без стука вбежал в кабинет Сэма, но было пусто. Пройдясь по кабинету Стайлз услышал тихие смешки за стеной где был рабочий стол Сэма. Аккуратно подкравшись, он понял, что лучше бы пошел к Снеггу.  
На столе, раскидав все бумаги, сидел Габриэль, обнимавший ногами Сэма. А его любимый дядя целовал своего архангела, попутно пытаясь снять с того рубашку. Но спустя минуту представление прекратилось.  
Первым очнулся Сэм, который почувствовал, что они уже не одни, и открыв глаза, узрел своего племянника, отстранился. Гейб же грустно вздохнув и посмотрев на незваного гостя.  
— Стайлзик!!! — прокричал архангел и быстро спрыгнув со стола, обнял парня.  
— Привет, Гейб! — ответил Стайлз и в обнял ответ, — Я так скучал, но сейчас нужна ваша помощь… В спальне э-э-э… Пойдемте скорее.  
Насторожившись, Гейб сразу переместил их на место. Их взору предстали два парня лежавшие на кровати, при этом связанные веревками, которые сжимали их все больше и больше.  
— Что за игры современной молодежи?! — удивленно спросил Габриэль, но тут же усмехнувшись, добавил на ухо Сэму, — Не хочешь так же попробовать?  
— ГЕЙБ! — смущенно сказал Сэм, — Стайлз, что произошло?  
— Ну мы практиковались заклинанием «Инкарцеро» и тут…  
— Ясно все с тобой. Слушай Гейб, ты не мог бы помочь? — ответил Сэм, но увидев нахмурившегося парня, — За определенную плату.  
— Стайлзи, твой дядя — извращенец, но мне нравится.  
Архангел только коснулся веревки, как связанные парни — освободились.  
— Оплату принимаю натурой, — подмигнул Гейб, — Кстати, племянничек, раз уж я тут, то покажи-ка наших прототипов.  
— А точно! Я понимаю, что вы немного знакомы, но все же… Знакомьтесь, Гарри и Драко, это мои дядя Сэм и его парень — архангел Габриэль. Вы конечно внешне не похожи, но диалектом.  
— Малыш, а ты уверен? — спросил архангел, как услышал смех Гарри, — А что не так?  
— Да, просто один индивид уже так называл его.  
— Заткнись! — подал голос Драко.  
— Ну ладно, мы пойдем раз все разрешилось, — сказал Сэм и они вместе с парнем вышли за дверь.  
— А еще, Стайлз, ты точно использовал только заклинание связывания? — вдруг спросил вернувшийся Габриэль.  
— Да, а что?  
— Просто у твоих друзей такие синяки на шее… Точно не заклинание, та покусака или засосяка?!  
— Габриэль, перестань смущать детей! — схватив парня за руку, Сэм вывел его за дверь.  
Стилински сначала ничего не понял, а потом посмотрев на шеи парней, немного покраснев, сказал:  
— Может вас не надо было развязывать?  
— Заткнись, Стайлз! — ответил Гарри, за что получил по голове от Драко, — Точно, прости. Я конечно понимаю, что мы не такие лучшие друзья, но не мог бы ты рассказать, что случилось?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — поддержал Малфой.  
— Мне немного больно об этом говорить, но ладно, — сказал парень и начал рассказ, — Эта фраза для меня значит многое из-за одного человека. Его зовут Дерек… Мы с ним не так хорошо общались, так что я был прижат ко всем поверхностям с угрозой перегрызания горла… И вы не подумайте ничего такого, взаимное раздражение и все такое.  
А когда все мои друзья разъехались, то я сдружился с Дереком. Мы каждый день проводили вместе, даже на день рождение он подарил мне книгу с заклинаниями, — в подтверждение улыбнувшись и достав из рюкзака ту самую книгу, — Но… спустя время ему тоже пришлось уехать. Сначала, были и переписки, и телефонные разговоры допоздна… И вот, уже больше четырех месяцев, от него ни слуху ни духу… И да, я понял, что скучаю по нему, но попытки найти тщетны.  
— А если попросить парня твоего дяди? — вдруг спросил Драко, — Я ничего плохого не имею ввиду, но он архангел и наверное сможет его отыскать.  
— Я боюсь спрашивать. Несколько месяцев назад, я и так свалился им на голову, — грустно ответил парень.  
— Тогда мы тебе поможем! Стайлз Стилински, мы обязательно найдем твоего Дерека или он найдет нас! — с уверенностью сказал Гарри.  
— Это точно, Потти фигни не скажет! — подтвердил слова Гарри, Драко.  
— Ребята, вы лучшие!!! — со слезами, но радостный Стилински полез обниматься, на что парни ответили взаимными объятьями.  
— А фамилия его какая? — неожиданно подал голос из-за двери.  
— И почему, ты нам ничего не рассказал? — вдруг подался второй голос.  
Эти голоса принадлежали все тем же Сэму и Габриэлю, которые не успев отойти от спальни, подслушали услышали диалог.  
— И слово «свалился» не подходит. Стайлз, пойми, что ты не обременяешь или не сваливался нам на головы! Мы любим тебя и не бросим! — серьезно проговорил Винчестер.  
— Ты, можно сказать стал нам как сын, — добавил Гейб и подсев к ребятам обнял «сына».  
Сэм тоже подсев к ребятам, снова повторил вопрос заданный его парнем. На, что Стилински ответил:  
— Хейл… Дерек Хейл, ему 22 года, милый мускулистый брюнет и потомственный оборотень.  
На последнем слове все парни с шоком уставились на смущенного Стайлза.  
— Ну, у тебя и вкус, парень, — сказал засмеявшийся Малфой и все сразу подхватили это.  
Просидев вместе целый день, парни даже забыли про уроки. Взбешённый Снейп после отвесил им люлей, но за выполненное задания немного смягчился. Да, у Драко все же получилось заклинание, но это было как раз в тот момент, когда их «сковал» Стайлз.  
В конце дня Сэм и Гейб соединились о видеосвязи с Дином и Касом, которые были рады увидеть племянника и его друзей. Так же рассказав им историю Стайлза, парни сразу согласились помочь.  
Уже поздно вечером все разошлись, а парни принялись готовиться ко сну.  
— Да, странный денек сегодня был, — потянувшись сказал Гарри.  
— И не говори, — ответил ему Малфой и легонько ткнул в бок.  
Когда все уже легли, то голос подал Стайлз:  
— Парни, а что все же случилось, когда я уходил? Ну, укусы там и тд…  
— Просто, один зараза, решил немного поерзать.  
— Спи, Поттер, да и ты Стилински, — сонным и немного смущенным голосом ответил Драко.  
— А еще говорите что-то про мои вкусы, — успел проговорить Стайлз, как в него полетела подушка, — Ладно — ладно, спокойной ночи, ребят.  
На этой ноте парни сразу же провалились в царство Морфея, кроме Малфоя, который все думал про случившееся утром.  
***  
Когда Стайлз выбежал за дверь, Драко попытавшись отодвинуться от Гарри, споткнулся обо что-то и повалил их на кровать. Это движение было слишком резким, чтобы парни успели устоять на ногах, так что падение было неизбежным.  
— Драко, ты, что творишь?! — удивленно спросил Гарри, но при этом удобнее устроившись на парне.  
— Бесишь, Поттер!  
— Как будто я виноват и специально нас связал!  
— Да, потому, что не помогал Стайлзу!  
— Ах, значит он теперь Стайлз! Ясно!  
— Поттер, не веди себя, как баба, его так зовут!  
— Сначала малыш, а теперь Стайлз! Как ты обращаешься с нашим сыном?!  
— Наш сын значит?! Потти… — не успев договорить, как Гарри начал пытаться выбраться, тем самым ерзая в не очень хорошем положении, — Поттер, не ерзай!  
— А, что такое, дорогой? — с невинным выражением лица спросил Гарри и снова начал двигаться.  
Поняв, что уговоры тут не помогут, а руки не свободны, Драко со всей силы укусил парня за шею. Укушенный Гарри, ответил ему тем же, только вместо укуса, поставил огромнейший засос.  
После этого и началась мини война, шейного характера.  
Малфой кусал Поттера, попутно оставляя огромнейшие засосы на видных местах. Но Поттер тоже не ступал, у него было преимущество. Все укусы волшебника сопровождались ерзанием в районе паха. И это продолжалось бы вечно, если бы не постыдный стон Драко.  
— О да, ты возбужден, дорогой!  
— Зат — кнись, Пот — тер, мгх, — еле проговорил Драко, — Прекращай это!  
— А если, я не хочу?!  
У Гарри заблестели глаза, но не от слез, а от решимости.  
Сделав еще пару движений оба парня не выдержали.  
— У меня просто давно никого не было, так что не обольщайся! — сразу же сказал Драко.  
— Да — да, убеждай себя в этом, — и нет, Гарри не обижался, он радовался.  
— И вообще, Потти, ты у нас на голубую сторону переходишь? — усмехнувшись спросил парень.  
— Только если с тобой, — ответил Гарри и еще раз придвинулся к шее Малфоя, но уже медленно поцеловав ее, отстранился.  
После Гарри произнес очищающее заклинание и снова началась мини перепалка.  
— Стоп, у тебя была палочка?  
— Да, но опережая вопросы, я не знаю, как отменить это заклинание, а экспериментировать в таком положение не советую.  
— Дурак ты, Гарри, — вдруг сказал Драко и тут же замолчав.  
Услышать свое имя из уст врага было удивительно. Хотя, Малфой тоже был в шоке, ведь так он еще не прокалывался.  
Самобичевание, удивление и шок парней прервала яркая вспышка из которой появились: Стайлз, Сэм и, неизвестный для парней на тот момент, Гейб.  
***  
После неожиданного воспоминая, Малфой тут же уснул.  
— Эй, почему ты не спишь, Гейб? — спросил Сэм у своего парня.  
Сейчас они находились в спальне Сэма, которая была встроена в его кабинет.  
— Просто узнавал, чем же занимались парни, пока мы не появились, — ухмыльнулся парень и прижался к любимому.  
— Дорогой, нельзя подглядывать за чужой личной жизнью.  
— Но я всего немножко… Кстати, Сэм, а ты не думал разнообразить нашу жизнь? — спросил воодушевленный Габриэль.  
— Гейб — нет!  
— Оу, Гейб —да!  
— Ну ладно, ты сам напросился, — ответил Сэм и притянув к себе своего архангела, ласково поцеловал.  
— А знаешь еще, что?  
— Ге-е-ейб, — предупреждающе сказал Винчестер.  
— Ладно — ладно, просто хотел сказать, что те парнишки и вправду похожи на нас.  
— Ты не исправим!  
— За это, ты меня и любишь.  
— Это точно, а теперь… — не договорив, Сэм набросился на парня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините за ошибки.


	3. Практика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нюхль* - https://cdn.everypony.ru/storage/04/93/66/2016/11/17/9455a45efb.jpg  
> Толкунолька** - небольшая синяя птичка в пятнышках, питающаяся насекомыми и ягодами. Она некогда не поет и лишь в момент смерти издает долгий крик, и все что она слышала при жизни. Ее перья имеют целебные свойства.  
> Саламандр***- небольшая красивая ящерица, живет в кострах и питается пламенем. Окрас ослепительно белый , но кажется алым или синим в зависимости от температуры костра. Жить вне костра могут 6 часов, если их подкармливать перцем. Живут они ровно столько, сколько горит костер породивший их. Кровь саламандры имеет целебные свойства.

С того разговора по душам прошел месяц.  
За это время почти ничего не изменилось, кроме нового, но обязательного предмета «Уход за магическими существами», который вел Рубиус Хагрид. А все остальное было по старому. Гарри и Драко вечно спорили, особенно, когда один другого называл: «Дорогой». Стайлз каждый день сидел и смотрел в окно, ждав весточки от Гейба или Каса.  
С конца осени, Дамблдор решил устроить практику для шестого курса в магическом зоопарке Лондона. Конечно же, он был скрыт от маглов, но юные волшебники должны разбираться в магических существах.  
И вот наступил день, когда весь шестой курс поехали на практику.  
Загрузив небольшие сумки в поезд, все расселись по вагонам и отправились в путь. Поезд прибыл на место только под вечер, Хагрид быстро распределив учеников, по тому, как они жили в Хогвартсе, отправил их к домикам, в которых ученикам предстояло жить три дня.  
Нашим парням, как и всем, достался небольшой домик рядом с лесом. Зайдя в дом, Стайлз начал бегать по комнатам изучая их. Таким образом, Стилински узнал, что в доме три комнаты.  
В первой комнате, которая шла сразу с порога, находился диван и небольшой столик, а возле стены стояла небольшая плита с холодильником.  
Во второй комнате стояло четыре кровати с прикроватными тумбочками и большой шкаф во всю стену, в которым был один закрытый ящик на замок. Также на одной из кроватей около окна была табличка «Не занимать!!!».  
В третий же комнате находился душ, маленькая раковина и туалет.  
Гарри и Драко немного удивились домику, но занявший вторую кровать у окна Стайлз привел их в чувства.  
В оставшееся время, парни раскладывали вещи и готовились к раннему подъему. Перед отбоем, к ним зашел Хагрид, дав ребятам небольшую карту зоопарка с запиской о времени и месте встречи утром. После ухода профессора, парни решили лечь спать, так как встреча в шесть утра их не очень радовала, особенно когда на часах уже час ночи.  
Стайлз же видя, как его друзья уже почти заснули, услышал протяжный вой. Тихо накинув куртку, парень вышел из домика и побрел по зоопарку. Почти все существа спали, но в одном вольере что-то копошились. Подойдя забору, Стайлз заметил светящуюся надпись «Волки».  
— Думаешь, почему обычные волки делают здесь? — спросил высокий мужчина, вставший рядом с ним.  
Он был одет в темный плащ и униформу работника. Хоть и была ночь, но по мягкому свету луны, можно было понять, что у парня светлые волосы и голубые глаза.  
— Нет, Волки поистине волшебные существа… Особенно для меня, — ответил Стайлз, — А кто вы?  
— Я главный смотритель за этим сектором или просто Валентий Стивонтер.  
— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински. Я приехал с друзьями на практику.  
— О, так ты из Хогвартса! — радостно сказал Валентий, — Вам уже говорили за какими вольерами вы будите следить?  
— Вот завтра скажут, пока нас только поселили в домики. А и можно вопрос? — увидев утвердительный кивок, Стайлз продолжил, — Вы не знаете распределение секторов?  
— Ну не прям всех, но вас распределили специально в те домики, которые находятся рядом с вашим сектором. Эти волки находятся в секторе тринадцать, как и тот домик, — сказал Валентий и указал на домик, в котором жил Стайлз с друзьями.  
— И как мне вас называть? — усмехнувшись спросил Стилински.  
— Я сразу понял, что ты оттуда, но решил убедиться. А называть меня можешь Стив, — улыбнувшись сказал, теперь уже, Стив.  
— Хорошо, Стив. А еще один вопрос. Ты не знаешь кто четвертый в нашем домике? — вдруг опомнился Стайлз.  
— У вас будет помощник, просто он уезжал по делам. Ладно, парень, я пошел спать и тебе советую, — порекомендовал Стив, — Доброй ночи, Стайлз! — и ушел.  
Стилински еще несколько минут смотрел на волков, которые быстро забегали под навес, так как начинался дождь. Сообразив, что если он не уйдет, то промокнет до нитки, Стайлз побежал к домику.  
Пытаясь не разбудить друзей, парень тихо переоделся и лег спать.  
Утро встретило Стайлза все тем же дождем и спором.  
— Поттер, зачем ты вытащил меня на улицу, когда там дождь!!!  
— Я же не знал, что он там.  
— Его прекрасно слышно за окном!  
— Малфой, я же извинился!  
— Простого извинения недостаточно! А вот если я заболею и подхвачу пневмонию!  
— Ах, значит так! — сказав это Гарри повалил Драко на кровать, — Значит будем тебя тщательно вытирать.  
Парень начал аккуратно вытирать Драко, а последний пытался вырваться, но это было не так просто.  
— Ну, как, Дорогой, нравится? — шутливо спросил Поттер, а «дорогой» воспользовавшись этим повалил парня и сел на него верхом.  
— А тебе? Думал все так просто?! — Драко встал, взял Гарри на руки и понес на улицу.  
Выйдя на улицу, Малфой попытался скинуть Гарри, но тот слишком хорошо держался. Спустя еще несколько попыток, парни благополучно упали в лужу вместе. А вышедший на крики Стайлз, только начал громко смеяться, за что тоже полетел в лужу.  
— Мальчики, лужа же холодная, а ну быстро вылезайте! — к ним подошел ночной знакомый и еще какой-то парень.  
— О, Стив! Парни, знакомьтесь это Стив и он наш куратор. Стив, это Гарри и Драко, они мои лучшие друзья! — радостно проговорил Стайлз.  
— Я очень рад знакомству, а теперь вылезайте из лужи и идите переодеваться перекличка через двадцать минут. Карелия можете не стесняться, он только заберет кое-какие вещи из гостиной.  
Парни быстро встав из лужи и наложив на себя очищающее заклинание, пошли переодеваться.  
И вот они уже стоят под навесом Хагрид толкает поучительную речь, а Стив и еще несколько работников стоят возле него.  
От Хагрида, парни узнали, что их сектор уже точно, тринадцатый и в их владениях четыре вольера. В этих вольерах находились: нюхли*, толкунольки***, саламандры**** и волки.  
После собрания все разошлись по точкам и хоть дождь не прекращался ученики, наложив на себя отталкивающее заклинание, принялись следить за вольерами.  
Стайлз сразу побежал к вольеру с волками, так что парням надо было выбирать из оставшихся. Таким образом Гарри достался вольер с саламандрами, а Драко нюхли, за толкуньками сегодня приглядывал Стив. Завтра же парни сами будут следить за четырьмя вольерами, но так как толкунольки не требовали пристального внимания, они могли прийти под конец дня, проверив состояние птичек.  
Сейчас же, парни прошли по своим местам и стали наблюдать за вольерами, попутно записывая некоторые пометки в блокнот. Вольеры Гарри и Драко находились рядом, так что они спокойно сидели опираясь спинами друг о друга. А Стайлз просто общался с волками, ну конкретнее с одним. Этот волк был большой по сравнению с сородичами, но из-за черной шерсти и голубых глаз не сильно выделялся. Он любил отсиживаться в тени, но когда Стилински подходил к вольеру, то сразу выбегал и садился почти рядом, как будто слушая его рассказы. Так и проходил их первый день практике.  
Под конец дня к Стайлзу подошел смеющийся Стив и указал на Гарри и Драко. Оторвавшись от рассказа, он повернулся в сторону друзей и начал быстро доставать телефон, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент. Спорившие целый день, сейчас мирно спали, при чем Драко облокотившись на забор, а Гарри устроился головой у того на коленях.  
— Конечно, мне нельзя допускать, чтобы вы спали, но это так мило и смешно, — улыбнувшись сказал Стив, — А теперь разбуди их, ведь если увидят другие, то мне влетит. И да, вам через десять минут надо на ужин.  
Нехотя Стилински пошел будить эту парочку, но чем он ближе подходил, тем больше и громче смеялся.  
Услышав смех, первым проснулся Драко и увидев мирно спящего врага у себя на коленях, смутившись начал будить Гарри.  
— Поттер, какого ты на мне улегся?!  
— Не ори так, встаю я… Встаю, — сонно проговорил Гарри, — Хотя, знаешь, что?  
— Что?  
— Фиг тебе! — ответил Гарри и снова улегся на колени парня.  
— Поттер! Ты вредная, ленивая жопа!  
— Кто бы говорил, — смеявшись сказал Поттер, за что получил шлепок по заднице, — А вот это запрещенный прием!  
— Будешь в следующий раз знать, как спать на мне!  
— А, что у нас будет следующий раз? Стайлз кого ты хочешь братика или сестричку? — спросил Гарри, у уже валявшегося от смеха парня.  
— Идите вы! Все Поттер вставай, а то нам практику не закроют.  
— Ладно — ладно.  
— А да, ребят, нам же на ужин надо!  
На этой ноте ребята пошли в столовую.  
Плотно поев, Стайлз снова побежал к вольеру с волками, но на этот раз Гарри и Драко решили посидеть и послушать о чем же рассказывал их друг. Спустя пару, парни поняли, что Стайлз рассказывает про свою жизнь, но больше про Дерека. Иногда волк даже закатывал глаза, но парень только сравнивал его с Дереком.  
Часов в девять, снова полил дождь и парни пошли в дом.  
Только зайдя и сев на одну кровать, чтобы поиграть в карты, друзья мгновенно уснули.  
И снова утро, звонок будильника, дождь.  
Драко проснулся, на удивление, первым. Увидев, сбоку от себя, двух спящих друзей, парень ухмыльнулся и пошел готовить завтрак. В коридоре Драко встретил Стива, который попросил передать Стайлзу, чтобы тот из-за дождя последил сегодня за толкуньками, а к волкам зашел вечером. Проснувшийся Стилински, как раз при этой фразе, немного расстроился, но его предупредили, что за волками приглядит еще один работник. Так же к разговору, проснулся и Гарри, который не мог найти свои очки. На этой ноте, ребята наконец пошли готовить завтрак, а Гарри и Стайлз искать очки.  
Спустя какое-то время, парни пошли к вольерам, а Стив поехал по делам.  
На этот раз, день для Стайлза был скучен и не интересен, но когда он вспоминал про вечерний осмотр волков, то с лица не сползала улыбка.  
Дождавшись ужина, парень побежал к волкам. Гарри и Драко пытались затащить его на ужин, но тот был непреклонен. Дождь уже стих и это не могло не радовать парня.  
Хоть от вольера с толкуньками и было десять минут ходьбы, но Стайлз бежал со всех ног. И вот, долгожданный поворот, как парень врезается в кого-то и падает с ним в лужу.  
— Ой, извините пожалуйста! — заверещал Стилински с закрытыми глазами.  
— Стайлз! — проговорил грубый мужской голос.  
Стилински тут же распахнул глаза, но из-за слез все стало мутным.  
— ДЕРЕК! — прокричал Стайлз и прижался к лежачему парню, — Наконец-то, я нашел тебя!  
Подоспевшие Гарри и Драко, которые не слышали их диалога, очень удивились. Увидев, что их друга не собираются убивать, вздохнули спокойно.  
Парень, на которого упал Стилински, был мускулистым брюнетом с голубыми глазами.  
— Я не до конца все разобрал, но может встанете из лужи и пройдем в домик? — спросил Гарри.  
— Ой, совсем забыл.  
Встав парень не держа Стайлза, направился к домику.  
— А он не упадет? — обеспокоенно спросил Драко.  
— Он то?! Нет, я слишком хорошо его знаю, так что он не отцепиться еще долго, — мягко улыбнувшись сказал парень.  
— Стоп, тебя зовут, случайно не Дерек? — спросил Гарри.  
— Я думал, чтобы Стилински не услышать надо быть глухим, — усмехнувшись сказал парень, — И да, я — Дерек.  
Гарри хотел еще что-то спросить, но хлынувший дождь помешал.  
— Побежали быстрее в дом! И ты, Дерек, тоже поторопись, не забывай, что Стайлз не оборотень.  
Зайдя в дом, парни переоделись в сухую одежду и укрывшись начали разбираться во всем.  
— Я так понимаю, что раз вам известно про оборотня, то и многое другое, но уже про меня, — первый начал Дерек.  
— Они знают все, — немного шмыгая ответил Стайлз, который сидел между ног Дерека, укрытый в одеяло.  
— Даже больше, — добавил Гарри и начал смеяться, за что и получил тычок от Драко.  
— Но нас всех волнует больше куда ты пропал, — сказал Драко.  
— А меня волнует, то… Как вы сюда попали, особенно Стайлз.  
— Что Волчара, не ждал, а вот он я! — заверещал Стилински размахивая руками.  
— Стайлз, я хотел с тобой связаться, но потерял телефон из-за Питера.  
— Не сваливай вину на него! — ответил Стайлз и попытался встать, но сильные руки Дерека не пустили.  
— Да послушай же ты меня, я…  
— Дерек, я нашел способ расколдовать твоего… О, ребята, вы уже познакомились, — вдруг заявил появившийся Стив.  
— Давно уже! — ответил Стайлз.  
— Ну Стайлз, не дуйся, — расстроенно сказал Дерек, — Стив, ты можешь подождать немного, я только разъясню ситуацию ребятам.  
— Ну начинай!  
— Стайлз, — протянул Дерек и начал рассказ, — Когда я отправился на поиски Питера, то объездил много городов и в каком-то из них у меня украли телефон. Конечно, мне стало трудно без телефона и я очень беспокоился о тебе, Стайлз. Когда же нашли воришку телефона, все контакты были удалены, да и вообще не только контакты. Спустя время, я наконец-то нашел Питера, но тот уже не был человеком… Перерыв множество книг, я узнал, что на него наложили заклинание, которое проявляет сущность.  
— А потом, он встретил меня, — радостно добавил Стив, — Рассказав мне про Питера, я согласился приютить его в нашем зоопарке, так как тот не отличался от волка. Но вашего парня выгнали из отеля и я предложил поработать у нас, тут и жилье, и он смог бы присматривать за дядей.  
— И да, я согласился. А теперь, твоя очередь, Стайлз, но сначала… Стив, что ты нашел?  
— А? Точно! Я нашел заклинание, которое обратит твоего дядю снова в человека! Для этого нам нужно всего-то три волшебника.  
— И где нам их взять?  
— Вообще-то в этом нам помогут наши гости, правда? — с надеждой спросил Стив.  
— Конечно! — враз ответили Гарри и Драко.  
— Это уже двое, а где третий?  
— Тут я! Ты дальше своего носа не видишь!  
— Стайлз?! У меня были подозрения, но как?!  
— Я тебе все расскажу, но позже.  
— Ну, что пошлите тогда! — радостно сказал Стив.  
Парни вышли на улицу, хорошо, что дождь прекратился, и пошли к вольеру с волками.  
Узнав, что волк, который слушал Стайлза, парень не сильно удивился, но вспомнив, что тому рассказывал, заметно покраснел. Стив же, расставил ребят и рассказал, что нужно делать.  
Проведя не трудные манипуляции, Питер превратился снова в человека. Конечно, ему еще неделю придется пить настойку полыни, но это мелочи. На этой ноте, все отправились обратно в домик, кроме Стайлза и Дерека. Те еще долго гуляли по зоопарку, вспоминая и рассказывая подробности их жизни в момент разлуки.  
Вернулись они только глубокой ночью.  
— Ну, что вернулись голубки, — поприветствовал их Питер.  
— Двадцать четыре часа не успело пройти, а он уже прежний сволочь! — ответил Стилински и направился в комнату.  
— Ну ты же мне сам рассказывал!  
— Слушай Питер, отстань от него! — грозно сказал Дерек светя красными глазами.  
— Эх, вы! Не видите очевидного! — прокричал вслед дядюшка Питер, но его никто уже не слушал.  
Зайдя в комнату, Стайлз понял, что четвёртая кровать все же принадлежала Дереку. Замявшись парень все же лег на свою кровать, но тут же на нее прилег и оборотень, который тут же обнял парня. Так они и уснули.  
Утром никто не хотел будить эту парочку, ссылаясь на то, что вечером все равно уезжать.  
И только днем, проснувшийся Стайлз, осознал всю ситуацию. Выпрыгнув из кровати в которой был уже один, парень побежал к Гарри с вопросом:  
— Гарри, а я могу тут остаться?  
— Что? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.  
— Я не хочу уезжать.  
— А мне кажется, что ты не хочешь бросать Дерека, — ухмыльнувшись ответил парень.  
— Ну конечно, тебе то легче, Драко всегда с тобой!  
— А?  
— Поддерживаю обоих! — тут из кустов, то ли из-за дерева… вышел Питер, — Ну, что?! Я же вижу, как вы на них смотрите. Особенно по рассказам Стайлза.  
— Питер! — грозно сказал Стайлз.  
— Стилински то, что ты запал на Дерека я давно знаю. А вот Гарри и Драко интересная пара, немного вас напоминают, но без обтираний всех стен.  
— Питер! — уже закричали в голос оба парня.  
— Да не орите девочки. Ладно, если очкастый не признает симпатию, но ты мой друг мне все рассказал!  
— Я… — хотела возразить Стайлз, как увидел приближающихся Драко и Дерека.  
— Стайлз?! — обеспокоенно спросил Поттер.  
— Не волнуйся, просто там идут ваши «друзья», а у оборотней хороший слух.  
— Ребята, я знаю, как захватить Дерека с нами! — сказал радостно подошедший Драко, — Поттер, ты же знаешь уменьшающее заклятие?  
— Ну да, Редуцио самое легкое в разделе.  
— Тогда ты уменьшаешь Дерека и он едет с нами в Хогвартс! — провозгласил Драко.  
— Дерек, ты не против, чтобы отправиться с нами? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Стайлз, я уже один раз чуть не потерял тебя… Так что, я за!  
— Как это мило! А я пожалуй останусь помогать Стиву, — добавил Питер, — А теперь валите собираться.  
Уже через три часа, парни сидели в поезде и махали рукой на прощание Стиву и Питеру. Хагрид прошедший по вагонам и проверив, что все ученики на месте, приказал трогаться. Дерек сидящий в кармане у Стайлза, наконец-то смог выбраться и сесть ему на плечо. Весь путь они непринуждённо рассказывали смешные события произошедшие с ними за эти месяцы. Но когда поезд подъезжал к Хогвартсу, Дереку пришлось, снова залезть в карман.  
Только в спальне ребят, простым заклинанием: «Энгоргио», Дерека превратили обратно. Но Стилински не был бы им, если бы что-то не потерял. Спустя минуту после превращения, Стайлз понял, что выронил сумку Хейла в коридоре. И дав Стилински мощный подзатыльник, по которому уже давно скучал Дерек, парни направились на поиски. Они надеялись на то, что вдруг увеличившуюся сумку никто не заметит.  
Проходя по пустым коридорам, Стайлз еще долго извинялся. Но несмотря на все, сумка нашлась быстро. Схватив ее в охапку, Дерек уже хотел еще раз треснуть Стайлзу, как услышал мяуканье.  
— Ну, что моя красавица, ты кого-то нашла? — проговорил Филч из-за поворота.  
— Прячьтесь! — шепотом приказал Гарри, но тут кошка, похоже, учуяв постороннего начала громко шипеть.  
Стайлз и Дерек быстро прижались к стенке за колонной. А Гарри и Драко стояли в ступоре. Ведь если они сбегут или спрячутся, то Филч точно пройдет по этой части коридора.  
Когда уже были видны огоньки фонаря, Гарри не задумываясь притянул Драко и поцеловал.  
— Подыграй мне! — шикнул Поттер и снова притянул к себе парня.  
На этот раз Драко ответил на поцелуй, кусая партнера за нижнюю губу. От такого действия Гарри приоткрыл рот, чем и воспользовался Малфой. Его юркий язык прошелся по зубам и небу парня, проникая все глубже. Руки парня же блуждали по спине Гарри. Но брюнет тоже не отставал, он притянул Драко за волосы, сокращая расстояние между ними. Каждый парень пытался захватить первенство в поцелуе.  
— Вот, что за дети! Мистер Поттер и Мистер Малфой, давно не были у директора, а ну марш по комнатам! — грубо сказал Филч и повернувшись в противоположенном направление от парочки, добавил, — Шестой курс называется! Знайте то, что вы сейчас не у директора, просьба Хагрида о вашем позднем приезде. Пошли Мисс Норрис, от этих неучей.  
Когда завхоз и его кошка скрылись за еще одним поворотом Гарри и Драко отпрыгнули от друг друга. Посчитав это сигналом, Стайлз и Дерек вышли из укрытия.  
— Парни, вы правда поцеловались?! — начала верещать Стайлз.  
— - Идемте отсюда, а то кроме Филча еще кто-нибудь заявиться! — ответил Драко и пошел вперед.  
До спален парни шли молча и только около двери Малфой нарушил тишину.  
— Что же, Поттер, я выиграл! — сказав это парень быстро снял плащ и лег спать.  
— Да-да, конечно, — ответил Гарри ложась в свою кровать.  
А перед Стайлзом и Дереком возникла проблема дележки кровати. На предложения первого, уменьшиться снова и лечь отдельно, Хейл не согласился. И нагло подойдя к кровати, лег на одну половину.  
— Что ты как не родной, Стайлз? Мы с тобой и не в такие случаи попадали… Да и вчера… — не успев договорить, в Дерека полетела подушка.  
В этот момент, Стилински лег на вторую половину кровати. Места было категорически мало, что Стайлз чуть не упал. Сильные руки Дерека, прижали парня к груди. И спустя некоторое время, состоявшее из вошканья подростка, они наконец уснули.  
Мирно спавшие четыре парня еще не знали, что для них приготовил завтрашний день, а точнее пятница.


	4. Прощание.

Утром, Стайлз проснулся в объятьях Дерека. Парень был немного удивлен, ведь если они и спали вместе, то оборотень просыпался раньше, а не спал, как убитый. Хоть Стайлзу и хотелось полежать еще немного, но время приближалось к началу занятий, так что пришлось вставать. Выпутавшись из объятий, Стилински аккуратно встал с кровати, но почувствовав, что что-то не так насторожился. Собравшись он все же понял, что случилось. Гарри и Драко сидели по разные стороны комнаты и не ругались, а просто игнорировали друг друга.  
— Что это с ними? — вдруг спросил проснувшийся Дерек.  
— Даже ты почувствовал?  
— Я могу обидеться… Но чтобы почувствовать напряжённую атмосферу не надо быть оборотнем.  
— Как думаешь если их ударить, то они подумают друг на друга и заговорят?  
— Мне кажется они тебя побьют и если вы не выйдите, то опоздаете на уроки, — сказал Дерек и лег на кровать.  
— Твою ж, Дерек, почему ты сказал это только сейчас?!  
— Я тебе не часовой, — ответил Дерек и показал язык.  
— Кто ты и куда дел Дерека? — спросил в шоке Стайлз.  
— Заткнись, Стайлз! Он спит!  
Все еще в шоке, Стилински схватил своих друзей и потащил к выходу.  
Всю дорогу Стайлз рассуждал о Дереке, а Гарри и Драко шли рядом и думали о вчерашнем поцелуе.  
Пары так же проходили скучно. Лишь изредка Гарри или Драко давали указание парню по заданию.  
Когда уроки подошли к концу, Стилински бегом побежал в комнату.  
— Дерек!  
— Что случилось?  
— Нам надо помирить Гарри и Драко!  
— А они ссорились?  
— Не совсем… Они вчера поцеловались… — замявшись сказал Стайлз.  
— Им же это нравилось, хоть и чувствовался страх.  
— Что! Надо им сказать!  
— И, что ты скажешь?! Ой, Дерек почувствовал, что вам понравился поцелуй и вы любите друг друга! — ответил Дерек в конце передразнивая парня.  
— Бяка ты, Хмуроволк! Давай оставим их наедине, но только как? Если они уходят, как только я их оставляю вдвоем.  
— Можно использовать силу или… — не успел договорить Дерек, как в комнату вошел Сэм.  
— Стайлз, мне нужна твоя помощь… А это кто? — в шоке спросил Сэм.  
— Это мой друг, он учится у нас…  
— Стайлз, ты совсем не умеешь врать, — вздохнул парень.  
— Я согласен, — добавил Дерек.  
— Да ну вас!  
— А теперь серьезно, кто это?  
— Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, друг этого оболтуса, — представился парень и протянул руку.  
— Сэм Винчестер, дядя этого оболтуса, — с улыбкой пожал руку Сэм.  
— Вообще-то я тут!  
— Стоп, это тот Дерек, которого ты искал?!  
— Сэм! — смущенно проговорил Стайлз, — Да, это он.  
— Круто, но ты же понимаешь оставаться ему тут нельзя.  
— Да, но можно как-нибудь… Я не хочу его потерять.  
— Оу, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек и обнял парня.  
— Так, не раскисать! Дерек может пока пожить у нас, я договорюсь с Гейбом, Касом и Дином, — радостно сообщил Сэм.  
— Правда?! — в один голос прокричали Дерек и Стайлз.  
— Да, так что собирайте вещи, а завтра утром я увезу Дерека. — дав указания Винчестер скрылся за дверью, чтобы сообщить радостную новость родственникам.  
— У меня идея, Стайлз! — воскликнул Дерек и приблизившись к уху уже раскрасневшемуся Стилински, начал рассказывать план.  
Парни принялись собирать вещи, но тут зашли Гарри и Драко. Парни сразу сделали грустные лица и сообщили ребятам, что Дерек уезжает. Все дико расстроились, но предложили свою помощь в поиске жилья и сбора вещей, хоть тех было и немного.  
— Мы со Стайлзом справимся, но не могли бы вы принести чертополох, он растет около озера, — попросил Дерек.  
ГАРРИ И Драко немного удивились, но без вопросов отправились туда.  
— А разве чертополох растет там? — удивившись спросил Стилински.  
— Не знаю, может тут и растет… Надо же было их зачем-нибудь отправить, — ухмыльнулся Хейл.  
— Отклонился от плана, но мне этот вариант даже больше понравился.  
— Кстати, Стайлз, а кто эти люди, которых назвал Сэм?  
— Хорошо же ты меня слушал в зоопарке, — возмутился Стайлз.  
— Ты тогда много лишнего болтал и я про родственников мало, что понял.  
— Эх, ладно расскажу тебе заново, Хмуроволк.  
Тем временем у озера.  
До места парни шли молча и только когда они дошли, Драко решил заговорить:  
— Поттер, ты уверен, что чертополох растет на озере?  
— Честно нет, может поищем в лесу.  
— Почему мне кажется, что что-то не так? Дерек же прекрасно знает где растут примерно какие травы, он сам мне сказал, — задумавшись сказал Драко.  
— А может они отправили нас, потому что хотели побыть вдвоем? И кстати, нам надо с тобой поговорить! — ответил Гарри.  
— Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать!  
— Да, конечно! Почему ты так хочешь забыть этот поцелуй?  
— Поттер!  
— Что?! Почему ты избегаешь и игнорируешь меня?  
— Я тебя не игнорирую! — сказал Драко и отступил назад, но споткнувшись об корень дерева упал.  
Гарри подбежал к парню, но вместо того, чтобы поднять, схватил его за руку.  
— А вот это как ты назовешь? И сегодня утром, ты просто не обращал на меня внимание, а после уроков куда-то сбежал.  
— Я… — хотел вырваться Малфой, но из-за неудавшейся попытки, он повалил Гарри и уселся на него верхом, — Я не пытался сбежать, Потти!  
— Это ты так пытаешься это доказать? — смеясь ответил Поттер, пристально смотря в глаза парня.  
Непонятная сила потянула их друг к другу. Секунда и он уже целуются в унисон. Этот поцелуй не отличался от прошлого, но сейчас не было наигранности. Гарри подмял парня под себя, а Драко в свою очередь притянул того за талию, заставляя прогнуться. Малфой доминировал в этом поцелуе, который переходил в нечто большее.  
— Драко, нам надо остановиться… Нас кто-нибудь увидит, — пытался образумить парня Гарри.  
— О, нет! Я слишком долго этого ждал! — ответил Драко и взяв Поттера на руки понес в глубь леса.  
Уже уйдя далеко от школы, парень быстро наколдовал мягкую что-то наподобие перины и поставив заглушающее заклинание на пару с обманом зрения, продолжил.  
Повалив Гарри, Малфой вновь унес его в умопомрачительный поцелуй, попутно раздевая парня.  
В это время Стайлз и Дерек уже собрали все вещи и отнесли их в машину Сэма.  
Под вечер к парням зашел Сэм и не один.  
— Привет, малой! — радостно сказал Дин, обнимая своего племянника.  
— ДИН!!! — закричал Стайлз.  
— А нам ты не рад? — проговорил Гейб, зашедший вместе с Касом.  
— ГЕЙБ, КАС!!!  
— Привет, ребенок, — с улыбкой проговорил Кас.  
— Так это наш Дерек и правда красавчик, — добавил Гейб.  
— Здравствуйте, — проговорил Дерек.  
— Так, мой мальчик, с завтрашнего дня ты будешь жить у нас, — ответил Дин.  
— Я… — хотел сказать Дерек, но его перебил Кас.  
— И не каких «но», можешь жить сколько хочешь! Наш дом без Стайлза и Сэма, а Гейб вечно пропадает на небесах…  
— Кас просто любит заботиться, — весело сказал Дин и поцеловал своего парня в щеку.  
— Но мне правда немного неудобно, — смутился Дерек.  
— Все хорошо, Дер! Зато ты не пропадешь! — улыбнулся Стайлз.  
— Стайлз, ты такой милый, — пролепетал Гейб.  
— Поддерживаю, — смеясь добавил Дерек за, что и получил подзатыльник.  
Все так же смеясь, Дерек хотел шлепнуть Стайлза по спине, но получилось по заднице.  
— Ой, не рассчитал, я думал ты ниже.  
За это парень снова попытался дать подзатыльник, но Дерек вовремя увернулся. Стайлз начал носиться за Хейлом по комнате, пытаясь поймать его. Братья Винчестеры и их парни вдоволь насмеявшись, ушли в комнату, чтобы обсудить планы на выходные.  
В итоге, Стилински все же попал смог дать подзатыльник, но дальше гоняться стали за ним. Хотя это нельзя было назвать гонкой, как Дерек тут же прижал парня к двери.  
Хейл приблизился к лицу Стайлза. Все ближе и ближе. Стайлз не выдержал первым, он притянул Дерека к себе. Это был долгожданный и очень нежный поцелуй. Спустя минуту Дерек отстранился со словами:  
— Они идут.  
Отойдя от двери, парни спокойно сели на кровать.  
— Да, кстати, убери эту ухмылку, а то они что-то заподозрят и я не сдержусь, — ухмыльнувшись добавил Дерек.  
Стайлз густо покраснел и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
Зашедшие в комнату взъерошенные Гарри и Драко, были немного удивлены этой картиной.  
Но после минутной заминки, ребята начали смеяться.  
Так и прошел вечер, ребята смеялись, шутили и болтали о разной ерунде.  
Уже ночью, когда Стайлз со Гарри уснули, Драко аккуратно поднялся с кровати и подошел к Дереку, который стоял у окна.  
— Дерек, тебе нравится Стайлз?  
— С чего вдруг такие вопросы?  
— Просто я не знаю, что делать, — грустно ответил Драко.  
— А, что произошло? Драко, я знаю, что мы не такие хорошие друзья, но если хочешь, то выскажись.  
— Я запутался. Сначала он целует меня, хоть и для прикрытия, но все же… Я игнорировал его, но не признавал этого… А сегодня или уже вчера, мы снова поцеловались и после… — запнулся парень, — Мы просто шли молча, как будто ничего не было.  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Я не знаю, — грустно ответил Малфой.  
— Драко, ты должен все взвесить и сам решить. И раз у нас ночь откровений, то у меня тоже есть, что рассказать. Сегодня, пока вас не было, мы со Стайлзом тоже поцеловались.  
— Что?!  
— Да и это случилось по моей вине. Ну как сказать, я прижал его к двери, как мы обычно делали и вдруг… Не знаю, как объяснить это, но я просто приблизился к нему и Стайлз прижался ко мне… И тут, мне снесло крышу.  
— Повторю свой вопрос, только немного по другому. Дерек, ты любишь Стайлз?  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Дерек.  
— За что?  
— Он добрый, милый… Я уже и сам не помню, как и когда влюбился в него. Но наша разлука прояснила многое для меня… И поверь, я не хочу, чтобы вы через это прошли.  
— Я понял тебя.  
— Тогда давай ложиться, завтра будет тяжелый день, — сказал Дерек и вновь лег на кровать к Стайлзу.  
Стилински почувствовав это, повернулся и прижался к Хейлу. Драко увидев это, тоже пошел к кровати, но не к своей. Парень взглянул на спящего брюнета со шрамом и аккуратно прилег на край кровати.  
— М-м-м… Драко, что ты здесь забыл? — пробормотал сонный Гарри.  
— Помолчи, Гарри, — ответил Драко, случайно назвав парня по имени, прижимая его к себе.  
— Ты назвал меня по имени?!  
— Спи.  
На это Гарри только прижался к Драко и тут же уснул.  
Их не волнует, что будет завтра, главное сейчас. Конечно, завтра придется объяснить все Стайлзу и Гарри, но он может умолчать подробности ночного разговора.


	5. Часть 1. Рождество.

Прошло несколько месяцев, как Дерек уехал к Винчестерам.  
В то утро, Драко всеми силами пытался избежать разговора с Гарри. Конечно, спустя некоторое время Гарри понял, что от парня он ничего не добьется и перестал пытаться. Хотя они часто ругались по этому поводу. Стайлз же постоянно переписывался с Хейлом и на парах, и во время еды, и ночью. Преподаватели пытались отобрать телефон, который для них был в новинку, но это же Стилински, так что его игрушка оставалась с ним.  
И вот, сегодня Стайлз наконец-то увидит парня.  
Двадцать пятое декабря. Время уже близилось к обеду.  
Камин в доме Винчестеров загорелся ярко-зеленым пламенем и тут же из него по очереди стали появляться юные волшебники. Гейб и Кас сразу побежали встречать ребят, но первым оказался все же Дерек, который прождал с самого утра.  
— А вот и мы! — радостно сказал Стайлз и тут же бросился всех обнимать.  
Драко и Гарри тоже не остались в стороне, только пришлось поприветствовать Дерека лишь пожатием руки, так Стайлз вцепился в оборотня мертвой хваткой.  
Целый день парни обсуждали уходивший, через пять дней, год. К ужину приехали Дин и Сэм, которые привезли с собой множество еды.  
Накрыв стол, все быстро расселись по местам.  
— Ребятки, это не простое рождество… — начал Гейб, но его перебил Сэм.  
— Этот дом давно собирал столько народу, тем более родных.  
— Конфетка, ты меня перебил, хотя ты почти попал. Я имел в виду, что это необычное рождество, а ГЕЙСКОЕ! — выделив последнее слово, ответил Гейб и засмеялся.  
Спустя несколько секунд все подхватили смех.  
— Стоп, я не гей! Насчет Гарри не знаю, а вот про себя, я уверен! — серьезно ответил Драко.  
— Ты в этом уверен?! — сквозь смех ответил Гарри и поцеловал парня в щёку.  
Малфой заметно покраснел и со скоростью начал поедать пюре.  
— Малыш, не налегай так на еду, а то потолстеешь, и Гарри не сможет тебя поднять, — добавил Гейб, за что и получил подзатыльник от Сэма.  
Все снова начали смеяться, но их отвлек звонок телефона.  
— Это мой! — воскликнул Стайлз и принялся читать пришедшее сообщение.  
Дерек же заподозрил что-то неладное. Кто может писать парню? Нет, Стайлзу писали его знакомые из школы или же друзья из Бейкон Хиллз, но… Если бы это были они, то парень бы тут же оповестил всех.  
Интуиция Хейла не подвела, Стайлз неожиданно отшутившись, поспешил в туалет.  
— Дер, ты чего так напрягся? — обеспокоенно спросил Кас.  
— Стайлз что-то не договаривает и этот его уход.  
— В смысле? — вмешался в диалог Дин.  
— Я тоже заметил, что он был каким-то… — сказал Гарри.  
— Грустным, — добавил Драко, — Хейл, у тебя же есть волчий слух или нюх…  
Но не дослушав Дерек тут же поспешил наверх. Остальные не мешкая, тоже поспешили следом.  
Ребята нашли Стайлза в его комнате, всего в слезах.  
— Родной, что с тобой? — первым очнулся Гейб, но парень не ответил.  
Гарри и Драко тут же обняли друга. Любящие дяди и Гей принесли еду, любимый плед, «звездный» ночник и остальное, что любил их племянник. Кас с Дереком же нашли причину странного поведения.  
Последнее сообщение было от Скотта.  
«Хей, бро!  
Я только приехал в город и все узнал…  
Мне так жаль, что я не был рядом и прости, что напоминаю об этом, но… Новый шериф подал прошение о посмертной медали за заслуги твоего отца и оно одобрено. Тебя просили её торжественно получить, но нужно подготовить речь на вручение.  
Если тебе еще тяжело, то я поговорю с шерифом.  
Но какой бы ответ не был, надеюсь увидеть тебя в скором времени.  
Скотт»  
— Я убью Скотта! — грозно сказал Дерек.  
— Не надо, он просто передал сообщение, — вдруг подал голос Стайлз.  
— Да, парень, не надо, — поддержал Кас и успокаивающее положил руку на плечо оборотню.  
Успокоившись Дерек сел в ногах у Стайлза и положил голову ему на колени.  
— А давайте мы вам расскажем, как ваши дяди перешли в статус «заняты»? — вдруг предложил Гейб.  
— Я на это не подписывался! — взволнованно сказал Дин.  
— И я тоже! — тут же поддержал Сэм.  
— Да-да, ваши дяди в начале изображали из себя барышень, — насмешливо произнес Гейб.  
Братья начали ругаться со своими ангелами, которые все больше и больше понимали, что сегодняшняя ночь будет встречать их на диване.  
— А мне интересно, — вдруг подал голос Стайлз.  
— И нам с Драко, — добавил Гарри.  
— Так-то! — радостно воскликнул Гейб и утащил Сэма на кровать к ребятам.  
Дин с Касом сели рядом с кроватью на подушки. Юные волшебники тоже немного потеснились, давая Дереку сесть рядом со Стилински.  
— И кто первый начнет? — спросил Гейб.  
— А давайте по старшинству, — предложил Драко.  
— Милый, как бы тебе объяснить…  
— Несите камеру, Габриэль наконец-то не знает, что сказать, — весело проговорил Дин.  
— А я думал, что это только когда… — уже на предпоследнем слове остановился Кас и сильно покраснел.  
Ребята залились смехом, а Габриэль обиженно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ребят, я думал, вы знаете об этом, — сказал Сэм, но тут же понял, что надо уточнить. Ну, или же сильный тычок в живот оповестил парня, что что-то не так, — Я про то, что Дин мой старший брат, а Кас младший брат Гейба.  
— Тогда пусть начинают те, кто первые вступили в отношения друг с другом, — предложил Гарри.  
— Тогда начинают Сабриэль, — ответил Дин, в которого, тут же, полетела подушка.  
— Дин, я же просил не напоминать тот день, — начала было Сэм, но его перебил Гейб.  
— Так все, я начинаю рассказ! — все мигом замолчали и ангел продолжил, — В тот день лил сильный дождь, мой дорогой брат и Дин уехали на какой-то вызов, а Сэмми остался один…  
***  
Несколько лет назад.  
В тот день и вправду был ливень. Дин и Кастиил уехали на задание, а Сэма недавней простуды оставили в номере.  
Охотник не знал, чем себя занять, интернет не работал, а света не было из-за грозы, были ещё книги, но и их не было желания читать. Сэм только хотел прогуляться до ближайшего интернет кафе, как его оборвал до жути приторный голос.  
— Сэмми, куда собрался? — спросил Гейб, но увидев вопросительный взгляд парня, добавил, — Твой надоедливый братец и Касик сказали, чтобы я за тобой приглядывал.  
— Мне не нужна нянька!  
— Ага, как же! Вот ты недавно только переболел простудой, а сейчас идешь на улицу, где ливень. А теперь, кыш от двери и за стол, я принес тортик.  
Винчестеру не горел желанием видеть Гейба именно сегодня. С самого утра парня не покидают мысли об ангеле. Хотя это началось, когда Сэм заболел.  
Всем казалось, что это обычная простуда, но все было не так просто. За неделю до этого к Винчестерам пришел неизвестный вызов, а когда Сэм поднял трубку, но там была тишина. Спустя пару часов, парень слег с температурой. Она длилась 4 дня, а после выздоровления, проштудировав несколько книг, Сэм понял, что это было проклятие магов самоучек. Конечно, проклятие можно было отправить и в другую сторону, но делать этого не стал.  
Нерадивый самоучка все равно получил ответочку, но уже от двух ангелов, которые быстро раскусили «болезнь» младшего Винчстера.  
И как бы не хотел Сэм, его освободил от проклятия именно Габриэль и не просто, а поцелуем. Если бы он объяснил сразу, зачем это сделал, то может и не пришлось, потом прятаться от Дина. А все оказалось просто, даже слишком.  
Проклятие можно было снять обычным ритуалом, но его нужно было закрепить, и архангел не выбрал ничего лучше поцелуя.  
С того дня Гейб просто поселился в голове парня. Вот спустя некоторое время, когда мысли были заняты другим, он снова появился. Но уже не только в голове, а в жизни  
— Гейб, ты же сам лучше меня знаешь, что это была не простуда, — ответил Сэм, присаживаясь за стол.  
— Да, но это не значит, что ты не простудишься в такую погоду, гуляя под дождем.  
— И ты думаешь, твой торт меня остановит?  
— Ну, на некоторое время да.  
— Так, Гейб, я пошел, — не выдержав, сказал Сэм.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Да, просто раздражает уже этот номер, я и так в нем просидел целую неделю!  
— Вот съешь тортик, и я выполню одно твое желание, — вдруг предложил архангел.  
— Ты туда, что-то подложил?  
— Только капельку любви.  
И все же Винчестер согласился съесть, но один кусочек. Съев, парень встал из-за стола, но сразу же свалился на пол.  
— Так и знал, что что-то не так! Что ты туда положил?  
— Я же сказал, что капельку любви, — невинно ответил Гейб.  
— Это так ты меня любишь?  
— Нет, просто мера предосторожности и действует это только тогда, когда ты хочешь пойти к двери, — сказал Гейб и, подняв охотника, переложил на кровать, — А люблю я, совсем по-другому.  
— И как же?! — неожиданно для себя спросил Сэм.  
— А ты спроси у своих мыслей.  
— Они говорят, что ты классно целуешься, но это только догадки.  
— Значит догадки?! Тогда передай своим мыслям вот это!  
После этих слов Габриэль тут же склонился над парнем и поцеловал его. Резкое почти невесомое прикосновение к губам, которое так же быстро перешло в глубокий и властный поцелуй. Но закончился он так же быстро, как и начался.  
— Надеюсь, они это запомнят, — грустно сказал архангел.  
Но он был не единственный в комнате, кто поступал спонтанно. Сэм быстро подмял Гейба под себя и вновь поцеловал.  
— Знаешь, для запоминания нужно больше практики, — улыбнувшись, сказал Сэм.  
— Сэм…  
— Вот только не надо говорить, что ты этого не хотел.  
— Я это и не говорю, просто меня убьет твой брат.  
— Не убьет… Я не дам!  
— А мне дашь?  
— Убить тебя? — глуповато спросил парень.  
— Ты же все понял, — улыбнувшись, ответил Гейб и, раскинув руки на кровати, спросил самого себя, — Вот, он специально это делает, чтобы я больше влюбился?!  
— Нет, он это делает, так как сам понимает, что влюбился… — сказал Сэм и повернув голову к архангелу добавил, — И у меня осталось желание…  
— Так говори, — с надеждой проговорил Гейб.  
— Теперь ты мой!  
— Твой!  
Парни вновь начали целоваться, не заметив, что дождь уже давно кончился.  
***  
— А потом… — начал было Гейб, но его тут же прервали.  
— А дальше, история умалчивает… — добро проговорил Сэм и обнял своего парня за талию.  
— Сэм, Гейб, вы так легко приняли, что влюбились? — неожиданно для всех спросил Драко.  
— Это как-то само произошло… Когда меня поцеловал Гейб, мои мысли как будто встали на свои места, — ответил Сэм.  
— Не, я труднее принял все. Я всегда знал, что играю за два фронта, но влюбленность пришла для меня неожиданно… А когда был ритуал, я подумал, что это хоть как-то прояснит сознание, но потом стало только хуже. Но мое счастье, что мои чувства были взаимны, а то не увидели бы меня, — сказал Гейб, но понял, что надо уточнить, — Ну, уехал бы куда-нибудь далеко.  
— Кто же тебя пустит!


	6. Часть 2. Рождество.

Вся компания еще долго смеялась над историей Сэма и Габриэля.  
— Суть вашей истории, что поцелуй всегда направит мысли в нужное русло! Дин, Кас, а вы как начали встречаться? — все не унимался Стайлз, который уже заметно повеселел.  
Кас и Дин немного покраснели, но начали рассказ:  
— Это было, за год до того, как мы приехали за тобой, — начал Дин, но его перебил Кас.  
— И у нас было более спонтанно…  
***  
Это было обычное и, на удивление, теплое утро, после рабочей ночи. Переступившие ветхий порог старого здания, Винчестеры с ангелом и архангелом наконец-то вздохнули с облегчением. Ночка задалась им трудная, дюжина разбушевавшихся вампиров с чего-то взяла, что им можно похищать людей, а кучка оборотней решила помешать им.  
Сейчас же все кончилось. Оборотни были успокоены и отправлены восвояси, вампиры потеряли шестерых, а заложники сбежали еще в начале.  
Гейб уловив запах свободы, схватив Сэма под руку, упорхнул на очередное свидание. Кас и Дин же, решили насладиться теплом после сырого помещения, прогулявшись до машины.  
Путь парней проходил через небольшой парк. Высаженные по периметру деревья, как забор, скрывали парк от лишних глаз. Несколько скамеек вдоль аллеи. И хотя было утро, можно было встретить женщину с коляской, бегающих по округе детей, которые своим криком норовились разбудить район. Но вишенкой парка был красивый фонтан прямоугольной формы. Многие люди ходили по мокрым от брызг бортикам или же просто сидели разговаривая на непринужденные темы.  
Кас увидев, как ловко какой-то парнишка спрыгнул с бортика, сам запрыгнул на каменную плиту.  
— Дин, смотри! — радостно закричал ангел.  
— А кто пять минут назад был выжат, как лимон? — с ухмылкой спросил Дин, — Не упади только!  
Улыбнувшись, Кас резко побежал до края поворота и развернувшись, свалился в фонтан. От нелепости ситуации, все прохожие залились смехом, а Дин поспешил достать друга из воды.  
— Ну я же тебе говорил, — спокойно с улыбкой сказал Винчестер и протянул руку.  
Надутый Кас принял помощь и начал подниматься, но вдруг остановился. Охотник непонятливо посмотрел на ангела, который так же неожиданно потянул его на себя.  
Дин тут же свалился на парня.  
— Черт, Кас! — хотел уже начать ругаться Дин, но взглянув в лицо друга, рассмеялся.  
Касу нравилось, как улыбается парень. После признания Сэма и Гейба, его брат вечно намекает на отношения со старшим Винчестером. И вот, уже несколько недель Кастиэль засматривается на улыбку Дина.  
Пока ангел был в своих мыслях, Дин уже вышел из фонтана.  
— Все, Кас, вставай! Может вы ангелы не болеете, но сейчас ты в человеческом теле.  
Улыбнувшись, Кастиэль вылез из фонтана и его тут же обдало теплым ветром.  
Наконец собравшись, мокрые до нитки, продолжили свой путь. Уже у машины, парни не спеша переоделись, закинув мокрую одежду в багажник.  
— Зачем, ты туда полез? И, какого лешего, столкнул меня? — вдруг спросил Дин.  
— Мне захотелось, — смущенно ответил Кас.  
— Нельзя делать все, что захочешь.  
— Гейб говорит, что лучше сделать что-то, чем потом жалеть о несделанном.  
— Тогда… — не договорив, Дин схватил ангела за воротник и поцеловал.  
— Дин… Зачем? — еле проговорил Кас.  
— А… Вот… ЗАХОТЕЛ! И садись в машину!  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу до отеля парни ехали молча. Кастиэль ничего не понимая уснул, а Дин решил покопаться в себе.  
Ему уже давно залетали в голову подобные мысли. Сколько раз он ловил свой взгляд на губах своего друга. Кас его завораживал, и это иногда пугало.  
Многим со стороны казалось, что Дин гомофоб, но он просто не любил всей этой показухи.  
И вот, сейчас Дин уже битый час поглядывает на заднее сиденье, где мирно посапывает брюнет.  
— Я как будто ванильная фея! — ругнулся Винчестер и резко свернув на обочину.  
— Дин, что случилось? — сонно спросил Кас.  
— Ты случился! — ответил парень и вышел из машины, прислонившись к ней, сел.  
— Дин… — не успел договорить вышедший из машины ангел, как его перебили.  
— Что ты заладил?! Я знаю, как меня зовут!  
Кас расстроенно сел рядом, а после и вовсе прижался к нему.  
— Кас? — удивленно спросил охотник.  
— Я видел в каком-то фильме, что так успокаивают.  
— Только так? — усмехнулся Дин, отметив для себя, что ангелу надо поменьше смотреть телевизор.  
Винчестер не мог долго злиться на парня, и это раздражало. Один грустный взгляд или улыбка Каса и все обиды тут же испарялись.  
— Нет, там еще было это, — ответил Кас и нежно поцеловал охотника, который в тот же миг ответил на поцелуй.  
Дин углубил поцелуй прижав к себе брюнета, последний, не теряя времени забрался на колени охотника.  
Проезжавшая машина немного охладила их пыл. Парни смущенно отстранились от друг друга.  
— Ладно… поехали отсюда, — сказал Дин поднимая своего ангела.  
***  
— Вот и вся история, — закончил Дин.  
— И все?! А где признание в любви? — удивленно возмущался Стайлз.  
— А… — хотел сказать Кас, но его перебил старший брат.  
— А признание было спустя две недели при очень горячих обстоятельствах, — но только Гейб закончил, как получил тычок от своего парня, — Я же правду сказал! Мы с тобой еще зашли в номер, а там такое…  
Дин и Кас мгновенно покраснели.  
— Раз на этом истории закончены, мы, наверное, пойдем, — сказал Гарри, смотря на сонного Драко, который еле держал свои глаза открытыми  
— Конечно идите и мы тоже пойдем, — ответил Сэм и начал собираться.  
— Ладно, детишки, всем спокойной, — улыбнулся Гейб и упорхнул со своим парнем в их спальню.  
— Стайлз, не кисни все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Дин и вышел из комнаты, а за ним мило улыбаясь Кас.  
Гарри взяв на руки Драко, тихо отсалютовал из комнаты.  
— Ну, что давай спать? — спросил Дерек.  
— Только если ты меня поцелуешь! — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
— А если не поцелую, то не будешь спать вечно?  
— Да! — воскликнул Стайлз.  
— Тогда ничем помочь не могу, — ответил Дерек, а Стайлз надуто отвернулся.  
Хейл усмехнулся и развернув парня, поцеловал. Стилински тут же углубил поцелуй, повалив оборотня на кровать, стягивая с него на футболку.  
— Подожди, Стайлз!  
— Почему?  
— Знаешь, я… люблю тебя! — вдруг сказал Дерек.  
— Что?!  
— Повторять не буду!  
— Нет, просто я в шоке. Я думал, что никогда этого не услышу, — ответил Стайлз, но увидев хмурый взгляд, добавил, — Крутые парни никогда не признаются в любви.  
— Поменьше читай свои комиксы, — проговорил Хейл и вновь поцеловал парня.  
— Подожди! Я тоже тебя люблю! — робко ответил Стилински.  
— Стайлз, это так… так нелепо, — уже в голос смеялся Дерек.  
— Я знаю, а теперь продолжим начатое.

Тем временем остальные уже разошлись по комнатам, кроме двух волшебников.  
— Малфой, не спи! — пытался растрясти парня Гарри.  
— Я не сплю, — сонно проговорил Драко.  
— Так, или ты проснешься, или…  
— Или… — проговорил шепотом Драко.  
И только сейчас Поттер понял, насколько странная ситуация. Гарри прижимал полу спящего Драко, который обвил его шею руками, к двери спальни.  
— Мне надо открыть эту чертову дверь! — занервничал брюнет.  
— Что «или», Потти?  
Малфой не выдержал первым и потянулся к Поттеру. Поцелуй был страстный, но одновременно нежный и желанный.  
— Ты же говорил, что не гей? — оторвавшись от губ, спросил Гарри.  
— Так, я не гей!  
— И кто же ты?  
— Трансформер!  
Парни тут же залились смехом, но быстро вспомнили, что в доме они не одни.  
— Знаешь, а поцелуй меня. Я хочу убедиться кое в чем, — вдруг попросил Драко.  
— Что любишь меня?  
— Что?!  
— Или ты до сих пор не знаешь?  
— Ты не спал тогда?  
— Спал, но ты слишком громко разговаривал с Дереком.  
— Ах, ты! — возмутился Драко, но Гарри заткнул его поцелуем.  
— Ты никогда не брал в расчёт меня и мои чувства! Эгоистичный хорек! Может твои чувства взаимны!  
— Чувства значит… Сейчас ты покажешь мне и чувства, и все остальное, — проговорил Драко и затащив Поттера в комнату, вновь поцеловал.

А спустя несколько часов, дом погрузился в сон, как и его жители.  
Утро же встретило всех неожиданно громко.  
— Подъем! Развели тут цитадель разврата! Бегом на завтрак! — кричал во всё горло Гейб.  
— Малыш, молодежь же, — смеясь сказал Сэм и притянув своего парня, поцеловал его в висок.  
— На нас кричите, а сами то! — сонно, но неожиданно весело воскликнул Стайлз.  
Парень спускался по лестнице, держа за руку оборотня. За ними, на шум, спустились Кас с Дином, которые быстро начали уплетать завтрак.  
— А где Драко и Гарри? — спросил Дин.  
— Малыши стали взрослыми и не только они, — хихикнув, проговорил Гейб.  
В этот же миг они услышали шум с лестницы. Парни тут же побежали на шум, но увидели лишь лежащего у ступенек Гарри и смеющегося Драко. Но долго смеяться парню было не суждено, так как сделав шаг, он тут же скривился от боли.  
— Кас, принеси мазь из аптечки, — скомандовал Дин, пока Сэм поднимал Гарри.  
Наконец собравшись и позавтракав, все парни еще долго смеялись, иногда смущаясь над утренним происшествием.  
С того памятного утра прошло пару лет.  
Гарри и Драко после школы решили стать преподавателями.  
Вот, уже второй год, Хогвартс имеет в преподавательском составе двух своих бывших учеников. И хотя, для коллег, парни навсегда останутся детьми, но для студентов они Гарри Поттер — преподаватель боевых искусств и Драко Малфой — преподаватель зельеварения.  
Сэм тоже остался работать в Хогвартсе, но теперь у него есть незаменимый муж и помощник архангел. Да, вы не ошиблись. Парни давно хотели это сделать, а тут и демон в Канаде подвернулся.  
Пышную свадьбу же парни не устраивали, только расписались, но медовый месяц они запомнят надолго. Спустя неделю отдыха, Сэм и Гейб Винчестеры позвонили своим дорогим родственникам. И на следующий день, вся семья была в сборе. Первым делом, Гейб сразу начал накручивать мысли о браке, но уже не только Касу, но и Стайлзу с Гарри. Конечно, потом все трое получили втык от своих парней и один от мужа, но медовый месяц с ними прошел гораздо веселее.  
Стайлз же забрал медаль отца, но без торжественной речи. Нет, он пытался ее написать, но каждый раз бросал из-за слез. Дерек поговорив с новым шерифом, договорился о простом вручение награды. Сейчас у парней все хорошо, они переехали обратно в Бейкон Хиллз, но уже в особняк Хейлов. Питер был не против отдать дом племяннику, сам же он с радостью жил в домике на окраине зоопарка. Несмотря на все, Стилински устроился работать психологом в старой школе, а Хейла удачно взяли тренером по лакроссу.  
Когда Дин услышал про пристрастие некоторых членов семьи работать в школе, он еще долго шутил на эту тему. Хоть, официально преподавателями были только Гарри и Драко.  
Кас и Дин решили остаться на прежнем месте. Каждый месяц парни ездили на разные вызовы и справлялись с разнообразными сверхъестественными существами. Работа не из легких, но Дину нравилось. Конечно, Касу не всегда все устраивало, в особенности миловидные клиентки, которые клеились к ЕГО парню, но Винчестер всегда быстро их отшивал, а ангел тихо ликовал. Из-за непостоянной работы, парни часто заезжали в Бейкон Хиллз или Хогвартс, в котором уже привыкли к странной семейке.  
Но самым любимым местом остается магический зоопарк, в котором парни проводили последние деньки лета перед работой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал сие произведение)  
> Надеюсь оправдал надежды и концовку.  
> Извините за ошибки.  
> И последнее фраза, Каса: " Гейб говорит, что лучше сделать что-то, чем потом жалеть о несделанном." так и должна быть. Я знаю, как звучит оригинал и слово "несделанном" в этом случае пишется слитно (Ну вдруг кто-то решит, что ошибка)  
> Кря)))

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа есть на фикбуке, если что заходите)))  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7921133


End file.
